Recruits, Suspicion, Love?
by Maria65
Summary: Marianee is spending time with her guild-mates but it seems two member's aren't happy. After a meeting in the main room, and a confrontation's with a Templar Marianee believe's in, Tikora and Marianee have a heart-to-heart. Will the friendship of two childhood friends blossom, or is it just the beginning?


Marianee smiled as Icaronix leaned over her shoulder, pointing out some words that he recognized, and talking about the history of the creatures. Tikora and Zwellos watched from the lobby seats they were, anger and jealousy on their faces.

"You know, I don't see what the Commander finds so interesting about him." Zwellos stated, mad; eyes brows twitching slightly.

"Somethings wrong with that guy." Tikora stated, anger on his face; even as his voice held suspicion.

"Oh pipe down you two." Zalin said, walking into the lobby; slightly spiked hair swaying.

Zalin, Tikora and Zwellos had all known one another since they were kids, including Marianee; they all ascended around the same time as well and started the guild once they got enough money. Zalin had slightly spiked, dark brown hair with matching brown eyes that always shone with mischief...mainly when he was working on a spell with his wind spirit; which stood obediently beside him. Zwellos had black hair that went to his chin with slight scruff and light brown eyes and the heavy armor on him showed everyone that he was a gladiator...as if the giant sword on his back didn't prove that. Lastly, Tikora Ecus; he had known Marianee since they were born the two having been raised together by their mother's as their father's worked together; as his blue-green eyes always showed his love and affection for Marianee...even if she was unaware. Tikora had brown hair with the bangs overlying his face a little and the rest seemed to have been pulled over a spike on the back of his head to stop it from moving freely obviously. He wore normal plated armor unlike the heavy plated armor Zwellos wore, and with the shield leaning against his chair, it told everyone that Tikora was a Templar; they were excellent lieutenant's; and it showed with Tikora as he was Marianee's lieutenant for the guild with Zwellos Second in Command after lieutenant and then Zalin as Third in Command.

"Easy for you to say Mr. 'I always get her attention'." Zwellos stated harshly to Zalin's comment.

"What's with the attitude?" Zalin asked, his Water Spirit beside him.

"It's Icaronix. He's flirting with the Commander again, she's oblivious to it...again." Tikora said, sadness leaking into his voice.

"I know, but at least I don't talk about it. I just deal with it." Zalin said, sighing sadly as well.

"So it does affect you?" Zwellos asked, cocking a brow at the usually quiet Spirit Master.

"Yeah, but I don't talk about it." Zalin said, walking away.

"Easy for him to say. Marianee gives him so much attention." Zwellos stated with a roll of his eyes.

"That's because he's in charge of the mage's that appear in this Guild. She needs to know everything he does or thinks of doing so she can approve of it." Tikora explained as Marianee stood up with Icaronix.

"Thanks for the lesson; now I know what animal does what in battle. Oh, how's the condition's on mounts? Do we have enough?" Marianee asked him.

"Yeah. We're getting some more transported over here tomorrow." Icaronix and Marianee giggled making him blush.

"Your always one step ahead, and helping me remember what is going on. I wouldn't be a good leader without you, and the others keeping me in line." Marianee said smiling, and his face went completely red as she left.

"Tikora, Zwellos, follow me to the Hall. We must gather everyone for a meeting." Marianee said as Suzaku flew in, and stood on her shoulder, handing her a letter.

Tikora stood beside Marianee on her left, Zwellos on her right. Zalin was beside Tikora, Icaronix beside Zwellos, while Marianee sat between Tikora and Zwellos. A messenger within the guild, a girl with short pink hair, who Marianee knew as Kim, bowed.

"Marianee, we have new recruits coming in. Will you see them?" Kim asked, and Marianee nodded, giving a smile.

"Yes, bring them to the Hall. I will greet them there, and gather everyone else as well. I have a meeting to discuss, as well as some new adjustment's to the guild." Marianee stated, and Kim nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" Kim said, saluting, and leaving as Marianee read over the note.

"Let's see...oh, this is the name of all the new recruit's. Let's see...there is: Darkira, Zekina, Sataki, Satako, Zerkai, Kaika, Nanako...why so many?" Marianee groaned, and Tikora rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry Marianee, we'll help you." Tikora said, and she blushed, but smiled either way.

"Yes...yes, you're right. Thank you Tikora." Marianee said, closing her eyes with a gentle smile on her face.

Tikora smiled as she stood, and him with the others followed her to the Hall. As they entered, they noticed Kim talking with one of the new recruits, and when Marianee saw the leaf tattoo on the girls face, knew that was Zekina as she looked at the profile pic on the note.

 _'So, Kim knows her?'_ Marianee thought, walking to the stage with Tikora on her right, and Zalin on her left and Zwellos on the other side of Zalin.

They were the only ones who stood onstage with her when she gave out announcement's, them having helped her fund the guild. As she spoke about the new recruit's, she had Kim give them equipment for the trails. Afterwards, she assigned trainer's for the classes and Zalin was, of course, the mage trainer; with Zwellos the Gladiator trainer; Icarnoix the Templar trainer, and so on, so forth. Tikora was confused about the adjustment, but when Marianee looked at him, he blushed, realizing why she made the sudden change. She needed to talk to him...alone! After the announcements, they all left, but Marianee called to Zekina.

"Zekina, come here real quick." Marianee said, getting off stage.

Zekina stiffened but slowly walked toward Marianee, head bowed as she was nervous. Kim stood a little off to the doors, watching with worry, hoping Marianee wasn't mad at the new recruit.

"You are a Templar, correct?" Marianee asked, and Zekina nodded.

"Y-yes, Commander." Zekina said, and Marianee flinched at Commander but let it slide; she was new after all.

"I see. Kim, come over here! Oh, and please don't call me Commander, or Lady. We are of equal status, please don't forget that." Marianee said, and Zekina looked at her shocked, but nodded.

"Yes Marianee?" Kim questioned, looking at her commander, curious.

"I want you to train Zekina for the trails. I have faith in this Templar, and I believe she'll do well. I want you to train her; I feel power from her and your judgement has always been strong. Do you believe she will do well, and will you train her?" Marianee asked, she never forced anything on anyone.

Kim seemed shocked but nodded, smiling; saying she believed Zekina will do well. After agreeing to training Zekina, she left with the silver-haired Templar; the two heading out for train. Marianee looked at Tikora and motioned for him to follow her to the study; her own little place to get away from the duties of being a leader. Tikora blushed more, showing this was a personal matter. As they entered, Marianee closed and locked the door, before heading to her desk and sitting down; before sighing deeply. Removing her hands from her face, Tikora saw the dark bags under her eyes as the exhaustion on her face as she leaned back in her seat, her head leaning to one side as she looked sleepy.

"Marianee, are you okay?" Tikora asked, affection heavy in his voice.

"Slightly...the burden's of being a Commander are heavy indeed, but I must bear it alone." Marianee said, leaning forward; resting her hands on the desk, before smiling at him.

"But I should be okay. Nothing a days rest can't heal, but I wanted you to come here with me for a different reason." Marianee said, and Tikora nodded his head, silently asking her to continue.

"Do you think...something is wrong...with Icaronix?" Marianee asked, leaning back.

She always trusted Tikora's judgement on people; he had a way of seeing through people to their soul, and knowing their true intention's. She came to him whenever she was trying to figure someone out, he always gave his honest opinion and then the person would be under a 24 hour observation by Kim, Marianee's most trusted 'spy' as she liked to call Kim at points, even though Kim was a rank 5 Templar.

"Hmm...I don't trust him, if that's what your asking. Something about him seem's off, like he's trying to hide something under an act of...love toward you." Tikora stated, hoping Marianee wouldn't be mad at the 'love' comment.

Marianee sighed, rubbing her head in agitation...she had noticed it as well; Icaronix seemed rather...touchy with her lately. Trying to make a move on her, telling her he liked her a lot; saying she was beautiful, and while she was flattered it unnerved her as well. She didn't like how he was acting. Sighing, she stood, walked toward Tikora, before she sat beside him, and leaned against him. Tikora was surprised but a soft smile overcame his face and he wrapped an arm around her, before he hugged her; knowing she wanted some sort of reassurance.

"I told you before Marianee, I will help you in any way I can." Tikora said, and Marianee hugged him back.

"I know, that's why I trust you the most." Marianee said, feeling his reassurance in his words.

A feeling overcame Marianee as she pulled away, before she kissed his cheek, causing him to go red. As she stood, she whispered in his ear.

"Maybe one day, your reassurance will bring out my feelings." Marianee whispered, before leaving the room; leaving a stunned Tikora, who touched his cheek.

 ** _'Maybe one day, your reassurance will bring out my feelings.'_** The words rang in his head, and he smiled, standing and leaving as well.

 _'Marianee, if only you knew how I felt. Maybe one day, our feelings will meet the same line, and they'll be brought out.'_ Tikora thought, looking left and right, and seeing her walking down the hallway to the training grounds, his smile stuck on his face.

He knew she held him in high regard, and that was a miracle in his eyes. He only hoped Marianee felt the same for him as he does her, and he only hoped one day their feelings would cross, and they'd be together. But for now, he was content being her most trusted ally, her most trusted companion...and her most loved and cherished friend.


End file.
